1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for aligning the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members in order to position the pipe members for welding.
2. Description of Related Art
In welding the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members, it is desirable to axially align the pipe members prior to accomplishing the welding in order to ensure a good quality, even weld. Before welding the two pipe members, the confronting ends, of the pipe members are therefore preferably positioned so as to minimize variations in wall thickness, configuration and other irregularities. This can best be accomplished by bringing a first pipe member in coaxial position with a second pipe member and providing support for the confronting ends of both pipes and a means to keep the two pipe members in a fixed position relative to each other. It is also frequently desirable to adjust the shape of at least one of the two pipe members by applying force to minimize difference in configuration between the two ends of the confronting pipe members.
Various devices for use in aligning the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members are known to the prior art. Among the known clamps are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,714, 4,586,647; 4,623,085; 4,726,575; 4,750,662; 5,165,360; and 5,865,430.
The devices disclosed in these patents typically include little adaptability for pipes of varying diameters. In addition they generally include and require many individual parts, resulting in a complicated assembly and disassembly process and consequently in costly time losses. Further the known devices are heavy and large making it difficult to transport these devices. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved device which permits the alignment of the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members
The present invention provides a clamping device for the alignment of the confronting ends of a pair of pipe members comprising: a support member for acting against one of said pipe members; a flexible clamping member having a first and second end and of such length as to substantially encircle said one of said pipe members when positioned adjacent said joint; an anchor member axially moveable relative to said support member; coupling means for releaseably coupling said first end of said clamp member to said anchor member; attachment means carried by said anchor member for releasable attachment of a portion of said clamp member that has been attached to said coupling means and extended forming a loop, said portion selected in conjunction with said support member to substantially encircle the circumference of said one of said pipe members; adjusting means for radially applying force to said clamp member to effect expansion and contraction of said loop, said adjusting means reacting by moving said anchor member axially relative to said support member.
The invention further provides a magnetic device for aligning confronting ends of a first and a second pipe member, said device comprising: an elongated member containing a magnetic material for attachment to said first pipe member, said elongated member projecting laterally relative to said pipe members and comprising an adjustable force applying means to radially apply force to said second pipe member.
The two alignment devices provided by the present invention may either be used alone or in combination with each other.